A Wilting Blossom
by annoyingNavi
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha with his 'son', ten years after he left. But Sasuke isn't welcome with open arms and love... and Sakura isn't exactly who she is. [Chapter Four up finally! Sorry about the wait
1. Return of the Uchiha

Haha! My first Naruto fic! I shall make this one better than my others, I promise! It's my ninja way! Anyways, I thought it might be a nice suprise...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Return of the Uchiha!**

-Ten years after **he** left the village-

?'s PoV

It had been so long, and I have finally come back.. As I look at the gate, it gave me both fond and sad memories from long ago. Beside me, a little boy around the age of five stood. His black hair matched my own, but his onyx eyes showed innocent when mine showed betrayal. Now that I think about it, he looks alot like me. "Dad, where are we?" the boy asked quietly, looking up at me. I looked into his eyes. "We're in a place where I grew up." I answered, then averted my eyes back to the gate. The child, he was too innocent to know what had happened long ago. "Dad, are we going to stay here forever?" The young one asked. I stayed quiet for a minute, then finally answered. "I don't know if I'll be welcome here.. I know I won't be welcomed with open arms.." I muttered the last part to myself. 'I'll more likely be welcomed with kunais and shurikens...' I thought lazily to myself. "Why wouldn't you be welcome here Dad?" I winced at his question. Children, they were too curious for their ages... "Well," I started, "it's a long story." The little boy stared at him. "Dad, I have time." "Not right now Daisuke... I have to face my past.." I said, sighing. I knocked on the beautiful gates of Konoha.

Hokage's PoV

"Hokage-sama?" I yawned, looking at my wife. "Yes TenTen? Please call me by name.." "Yes Hoka- Neji-kun." I looked at her lazily. "So?" "Well..." She heistated. "Sasuke Uchiha has been seen at the gates." "WHAT?" I shouted, enraged. He left Konoha ten years ago... Why did he have to come back? Didn't he hurt **her** enough? "Yes Neji-kun.. He's back.." she said, worried for her own friend's safety. "Tell the Anbu to bring him..." "Yes Neji-kun."

Daisuke's PoV

Dad really seemed nervous about coming back to a place he dearly loved... I wonder whats wrong... I looked at my surroundings. Trees, trees, grass, a girl in a Sakura tree... Wait, thats not normal... Isn't it? "Dad," I said, tugging on my dad's sleeve, "whose that woman in the pink tree?" His face paled. I wonder if he knows her.. "I.. I..." he stuttered, staring and the woman. When I looked more closely at the girl, it seemed she didn't have any hair. I then realized that her hair was pink! What a strange color.. "Dad?" "Y-yes Daisuke?" "Why does she have pink hair?" I asked innocently, pointing at the woman. "It's not polite to stare..." "Then why are you staring at her Dad?" "..." he didn't answer me. Suddenly, I felt a strong source of chakra beside me. When I looked up to my left, I saw a tall man with a fox mask on. "So, come to break her heart again Sasuke?" the man literaly hissed my dad's name. My dad didn't answer... "Uhm.. Sir?" I asked politely to the masked-man. "Yes?" "How do you know Daddy?" It was a perfectly simple question, but I don't know why the fox-faced man glared angerly with blue eyes at my dad.

Sasuke's PoV

Crud, I was found out. Well, I wasn't surprised.. I knew it would come to this... I didn't answer the Anbu's member's question, but his voice was familiar... "So?" He asked harshly, blue eyes glaring with an intensity that could match my own. "No, I'm just visit-" I could finish my sentence, for the man I once knew had struck me with several senbons into my neck, knocking me unconcious.

Daisuke's PoV

I gasped, they killed my dad! THEY WILL PAY! "You. Killed. My. DAD!" I managed to spit out, glaring at the fox masked man. I shrieked and turned to the man, beating my fists against his legs. I winced as I felt a strong pain in my neck. When I opened my eyes, I saw black marks covering half my body. I felt something I had not yet experienced, power.

?'s PoV

Heh, so his son did inherit the curse.. The curse of the Uchiha I like to call it... My brother will be supprised to find his son like this... Kekekekeke...

Fox-Masked Man's PoV

I stared at the little boy with amazement. I remembered those marks like it was yesturday... Sasuke had been bitten by Orichimaru, and has had a curse ever since then... I swiftly knocked the boy unconcious, and placed him by his dad. I looked over to the pink-haired friend of mine, trying to find the emotion I so longed to see upon her face. None came, she sat there in her tree staring emotionlessly as ever at Sasuke.

* * *

So? Didja like it? I hope so... Please send me suggestions for the next chapter.. I'm having a writer's block.. Oh, and if two of the reviewers can tell me who the fox-masked man and the mysterious man at the end of the story is I'll add a special bonus section... Oh, if you have any funny additions you would like me to put up, please send them to me.. Afterall, this fic needs some brighting up! Unitl the next chapter... Ciao! 


	2. The Uchiha's Son

Buwhahaha! I'm not gonna tell ya who the mother is. ;) Yet... Anyways... Yeah, Daisuke IS Sasuke's so-called son... And the mystery man is none other than.. ITACHI UCHIHA! BUWHAHA! HAHAHA-cough cough, hacks- Sorry.. I might start putting in bonus flashbacks from Sakura's AND Sasuke's life one year for each of the ten years Sasuke was gone so.. If I start this chapter, I'll have Sakura's then next chapter will be Sasuke's.. -adds and multiplies in head- Hmmm... This will have over twenty chapters if I do that! Awesome! So thats what I'll do. Look forward to that flashback!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: The Uchiha's Son**

Sakura's PoV

I stood there, looking at him. I expected myself to run over to him hug him, but I did not. That little boy laying beside him.. 'Who exactly is he? I'll find out soon enough...' I thought, as I walked up next to My friend, Naruto Uzumaki, who's face was hidden behind that dang mask of his. "What should we do with the little one?" Naruto said, looking at the small fry. "... I'll take him to my house." I said finally, picking up the Sasuke look-alike. "If you say so Sakura-chan." He obviously wanted to bring him to the Hokage's office along with Sasuke, the boy I once loved.

Naruto's PoV

I sighed inwardly as I watched Sakura walk back into Konoha. I wonder why she was out here in the first place... I hope it's not that lousy habit again. She would go back to that sakura tree, waiting for Sasuke.. "Well," I started staring at the other Anbu members, "What are you waiting for? Bring him to Neji-teme's office!" The others quickly picked up Sasuke and transported into the Hokage's office.

-A couple hours after Sakura brought Daisuke to her house-

Daisuke's PoV

I groaned. I couldn't remember anything since me and Dad got to the pretty gates. "Oh, I see your awake." I snapped my eyes open, seeing the pink-haired lady I saw before. As I studied her, I noticed it looked like she had lost something for a long time. Had she somehow turned to stone? It looked that way, her eyes looked like they had lost some color... "Where am I?" I managed to say, struggling to sit up. I failed in doing so, landing back on the bed with a thump. "Your in Konoha, at my house." she said simply, giving away no emotion. "Who are you?" I looked at her. "It's common courtesy to give your own name before I give you mine." She smirked slightly. "My name is Sakura Haruno." She nodded to me. "My name is Daisuke Uchiha!" I said happily. She froze, like an ice statue. "Your.. Last name is.. Uchiha?" She obviously seemed freaked out about this. "Yes... Whats the problem Miss Haruno?" I asked politely. "Nothing..." she turned away, walking out the the bedroom.

Sakura's PoV

I couldn't believe it, Sasuke had a son. Ah, what do I care! He left me for ten years! Now he comes back and he has a son? That is so like him. Atleast his son was polite... Oh well, take what you have I guess... I stood in my kitchen before deciding to get Daisuke some cookies. Thats what children like, afterall. I picked up the tray of freshly baked cookies, and walked back into my bedroom. I put the tray down on the nightstand I had. "Miss Haruno?" I turned to Daisuke. "Yes Dai-kun?" "Where's Dad?" I didn't answer him. "Well," I finally started while sitting next to him, "your dad is with an old friend... Doing a.. 'Little catching up' I call it." Truth to be told, Sasuke was probably shut in jail by now.. "'Kay." He said happily, smiling at me. It nearly broke my heart looking at him.. He just reminded me so much of Sasuke...

-In the Hokage's Office, several hours after Sasuke was brought there-

Sasuke's PoV

I awoke in the Hokage's office. It hadn't changed much. Sure, it was cleaner, but that didn't matter. I turned my attention to the Hokage, my eyes widening to the site of my former-rival sitting at the desk. "So your the new Hokage, huh?" I asked, being the smart-aleck I was. "Yes, yes I am. Got a problem with it?" he said, frowning at me. "Of course not Neji..." I could see him smirk under his large hat. "So, how did you come upon the small fry?" I knew he was talking about Daisuke, so I didn't answer. "Come now, tell me before I have to use your strengths against you." he said, still smirking. I growled, "I won't tell you ANYTHING about Daisuke." I mentally slapped myself. "Ah, so Daisuke is his name? Charming.." Then I turned my head towards a dark corner. It felt like someone was watching me, truth to be told. "Are you video taping me for future reference?" I asked, still staring at the corner. He didn't answer, so I assumed I was right. I looked at Neji again, smirking. He hadn't changed much. The only thing that had changed was his hair. It was shorter... I suprised myself for even remembering what he looked like... Now that I think about it, I could remember what everyone looked like before I left.. "Well... What do I have to do?" He smirked at my question. "Of course, you have to be under house arrest-" That sounded easy enough.. "-in Sakura's house." he finished, his smirk never leaving his face. I gawked at him. Did he really expect me to be in her house? "Yes, yes I do Sasuke." Well that answered my thought... I swore silently at my luck... "Now now.. Don't be tounge-tied at my punishment... So, how old is this 'Daisuke' you speak of?" Great, he was on the topic of Daisuke again. I stayed quiet. This was going to be a long afternoon...

Daisuke's PoV

Miss Haruno knew alot about dad.. I wonder if he knew her... "Hey Miss Haruno?" "Yes Dai-kun?" "Did you know Dad?" She looked sad, though it was hard to tell, as if recalling a painful memory. "Yes... A long time ago he used to be my teammate..." she said softly, almost whispering. "What was he like back then?" she didn't answer, so I thought I might have touched an old soft spot that hadn't worked in years. "He was cold, unforgiving, and heartless.." she said harshly, making me wince. She continued, "Yet at the same time, he was strong, brave and handsome..." I had a feeling she once loved him... "But one day, the paths of destiny took a wrong turn, and he left from Konoha for ten years.. Until now.." Her eyes shone with unshed tears. I stood up from my place on her bed, and sat in her lap. "Don't worry; I'll make sure Dad doesn't leave again." I said. I looked towards the door. "Come in, it's not locked!" she yelled to the door.

Saukra's PoV

When the door opened at the person came in, I glared at him. He hadn't changed much, his skin tanner. "Hello.. Sasuke.." I continued glaring as I said this, watching him carefully. Daisuke, on the other hand, waved. "Hi Dad! Glad to see you! Miss Haruno was taking care of me!" Daisuke said happily. Sasuke mumbled something about "house arrest" and "stupid punishments". I assumed this was Neji-kun's punishment. Sasuke said nothing, he just stood there.

**Flashback: First year Sasuke was gone, Sakura's PoV**

_I strolled happily to my sakura tree outside of the gates. 'He'll come today, I know it!' I thought, as I sat on one of the strong branches. I had started this habit ever since Sasuke left. "How long will you sit up there today Sakura-chan?" I turned around to face my blonde friend. "Just until lunch, Naruto-kun." I said, obviously lying. He sighed, "If you say so Sakura-chan.." "Bye Naruto-kun." I said, waving him goodbye. I could tell he didn't like me doing this everyday. I would miss my training sessions, he said. Maybe I should start training.. Nah, if Sasuke doesn't come back in four more years, I'll start training. I had become more skinny, and I often got sick from lack of sleep. The first two people to notice this was Naruto-kun and Ino-chan. They told me to go home to get something to eat and gest some sleep. I told them I was fine, they didn't believe me. Shikamaru and Ino were going out, Neji and TenTen too. Naruto still hadn't got a clue about Hinata, but I think he's catching on. Then again, I didn't want to be the only girl in Konoha that didn't have a boyfriend. I took out a picture from my pocket. I smiled, it was the first picture of Team Seven when we had passed. I sighed sadly. How I missed the old days, when Naruto would always challenge Sasuke... I jumped from my spot and walked back into Konoha, back to my house._

**End Flashback**

**

* * *

**

Heh heh, so what do ya think? Neji just LOVES to see Sasuke in pain, embrassed, and scared. Sasuke, in this chapter, was two of those three things. Its Sasuke's funeral unless he can somehow help Sakura... I thought I put enough hints in here to tell you that Sakura hates his guts.. I'll stop my ranting now... Time to review!


	3. Uchiha in the House

**Chapter Three: Uchiha in the House  
**

-No one's PoV-

Sasuke stood there quietly, eyes downcasted. 'Why, of all people, did that teme chose Sakura? Why not.. Someone else? Even jail would be better then this..' He thought, glaring at his feet. "So, Neji-kun sent you here?" Sakura said calmy, while walking towards him. "Yes, infact I'-" Sasuke was cut off, by a hurtful slap to the cheek. "You dare come back to this village, after ten years away from it? Do you know whats happened since then? Do you know whose missed you?" Sakura asked angerily, slapping Sasuke with each question. "I'll tell you one thing," she said, sitting down in a nearby chair. "I'm not one whose missed you, Sasuke-teme." "Oh so you call me a teme when you've slapped me multiple times?" Sasuke said rudely. 'Even though I probaley deserve it..' He thought to himself.

-Daisuke's PoV-

I stared at Ms. Haruno and Dad. I wonder whats wrong with them. "Hey, why are you two fighting? You two are old friends, why not keep being friends?" I asked happily, smiling. Dad just stared at me, and muttered something inaudioable. Ms. Haruno just walked outside, and went to the house in front of her. I watched her from the window, hoping I had helped a little atleast.

-Sakura's PoV-

'Oh the nerve of that man.. I can't belive I once loved him.. Ugh.. Maybe I'll visit Naruto.' I thought to myself. Inner Sakura was no where to be seen, I had gotten rid of her years ago. I don't need emotions to make me who I am. I knocked on the house's wooden door, which was carved beautifully with fox drawings. A mumble was heard before my blonde haired friend answered the door. "Hello, Naruto-kun." "Hey, Saku-chan." He yawned, before inviting me inside.

"So, what brings you to my humble home?" Naruto sleeply said, as he sat in a chair. I sat directly in front of him. I sighed. "Nothing, can't friends hang out anymore?" I said drearly. He sighed, before saying "Saku-chan, whenever your like this it means somethings wrong. So, whats _his_ punishment?" I winced inwardly. "Well, he's been put under house arrest." I started, but never got to finish. "AWESOME! NOW HE'LL NEVER ESCAPE! WHO WHO SAKU-CHAAAAN?" He practicly screamed into my ear. I bobbed him on the head. "Shush, or he'll hear us. Anyways, he's being put under house arrest under ME." He winced slightly from my attack. "That's bad for you, ain't it Saku-chan?"

**Flashback: First year With Sasuke, Sasuke PoV**

_I sighed as I continued strolling throught the town of Sound. I was meeting Orichimaru for a mission. I stopped my walking, something had caught my eye. As I walked over to the case it was in, I observed it carefully. It was a pink stone carved into a cherry blossom, as a necklace. "How much is that cherry blossom necklace?" I asked the clerk. "About.. 100 yen." He answered, smiling at me. I hand him the money, and he gave me the necklace. It would be a good 'I'm sorry' present I suppose. I stuffed it into my pocket, and left to finish my walk._

**End Flashback**

Whoot! It's been a while hasn't it? Summer just rolled in, and watching movies has givin me insparation to do more chapters and stories! Anyways, I think this one was kind o short, especially the flashback of Sasukeness. Review:D Also, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did, the world would go crazy.


	4. Under the Shadow of the Moon

I kinda had a super memory block + writer's block for this story. After reading it, I've decided to change a few things.

_Italics_ are thoughts. My grammar has improved throughout the year, as has my spelling. I'm a part time poet as well. Not an official job, but I write poems all the same. I'm hoping for them to get published someday. Onto the story.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Four: Under the Shadow of the Moon**

-Sasuke's PoV-

I reached into my pocket and brought out a faded necklace. _So much for a sorry present..._ I sighed, and put it on the kitchen table before picking Daisuke up and sitting on the couch. I cursed myself inwardly for not expecting everyone to turn their backs on me, but then again... I knew I wasn't going to be welcomed back in a snap. Nothing would be the same... Not since I had abanoned my precious friends in trade for power. _I never killed Itachi, did I? Heh, so much for that plan..._ I snapped back to reality when I saw Daisuke had fallen asleep on my lap. A slight smile crept it's way unnoticed onto my face and I watched my son. _He reminds me of when I was a kid... Before Itachi killed the clan, anyways..._ I huffed slightly, remembering my latest attempt on Itachi's life.

**Flashback, a couple weeks before (Sasuke's PoV)...**

It had been a peaceful day then. Itachi was walking along with his blue skinned partner Kisame when I shot a chakra string to the tree opposite of me. It had been Daisuke's idea rally, but I wasn't about to admit that. I knew Itachi had no chance against my latest trap. He wouldn't see it coming. As Itachi slowly walked past the tree I hid in, Kisame tripped. That's right, not Itachi. He had skillfully walked over the trap. _Curse him for having mom's lucky streak..._ I watched as Kisame chopped the chakra string, and as Itachi got away again.

I turned to my son, who was holding his laughter. "I thought you said he'd fall for it." I was looking him squarely in the eye. Daisuke blinked, before nodding. Small bursts of laughter came between his next words. "He didn't, but his friend sure did!" And with that joke out of his mouth, he fell onto his back laughing like he had just heard the _best_ joke in the world...

**Flashback end, still Sasuke's PoV**

I was pitiful, going to a mere child's tactic of trying to kill my older brother... Well, at least it had made my son left. Daisuke hadn't laughed like that in years... Even if I was under house arrest with the woman that used to love me, but now hates my guts, I guess it was some form of forgiveness. _At least they hadn't put me to death._ I soon fell asleep, my mind muddled with memories happy and sad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Extra: Flashback - Second Year Sasuke was Gone, Sakura's PoV**

My second year sitting in the same spot, in the same tree was getting boring. So, I finally did something that made my friends think I was stable minded: I went out to eat with them one night instead of waiting for my lost love. I told them I was going back to training the next morning, but I couldn't help but wonder if Sasuke was okay. I shook the thoughts out of my head, and smiled a true smile at my friends. I knew I wouldn't get over him soon, but small steps would help. I fingered a silver locket on my neck. Inside, one half showed a smaller version my our team photo. The other half had a picture of Sasuke with a light emotion on his face. Happiness, I believe. I laughed with my friends as Naruto told jokes and stuff I've missed. He and Hinata were going out every weekend. I was happy for them; but now that made me the only single girl in the Rookie 9.

**End Extra: Flashback**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Well, it might be a little short.. But that's only because I have to get to bed soon. It's 1:30 AM over here in South Carolina. My mom will be coming to tell me to get my butt in the bed soon. And I'm not sure if I'll announce the mother of Daisuke in one of the next one or two chapters, or at the end of the fic. If I do, there might be the chance of a sequel. Night, guys!


End file.
